A Technical Attraction
by tinybee
Summary: SLASH! LEMON! Harry and Cooper have fun behind a desk. Involves slight exhibitonism.


********

I do not own Harry Potter or CSI: Miami, they belong to their rightful creators.

WARNING: SLASH. Which means this is a male/male pairing. This is also a oneshot. Pure smut! Full of lemony goodness yay.

I decided to do this pairing because why not? Plus I'm a little upset that there is so little fanfics about Harry Potter/CSI Miami. So my muse hit me over the head repeatedly until I promised to write a few oneshots on this crossover at least. I even have a Het one floating around somewhere.

**ALSO:**Yes I know this is OOC, and that if they were actually caught they'd be in deep shit but I don't care. My one-shot to those who might complain, so if you don't like the idea don't flame, you have been warned that it's **slash** and **Lemon**and OOC, just hit the back button because otherwise your being an idiot and just plain mean *pout*.

Sorry for that but it annoys me when I get told that it either has no real shape or form for the readers to really grasp. I was half tempted just not post this or another few of mine because of that then I thought 'fuck it', if they don't like it, they can just whine and I'll ignore them. On with the story...

**Not Beta'd.**

**Pairing: Harry/Dan Cooper**

----

Harry watched as Cooper reconstructed the face of a possible suspect in his homicide case. He couldn't help but cast several glances towards the brunette.

"The mother said that the man had a scar on his left cheek." Harry said, leaning over cooper's shoulder, taking in the musky scent of the technician.

"What did it look like?"

"About an inch, right by his nose going down towards his chin."

"Okay..." Cooper muttered as he adjusted the face.

Harry watched as the face changed slightly, Cooper modifying the symmetry of the two halves of the head.

"There. I'll put it through face recognition and see what I can get."

"Brilliant, thanks."

"No problem." Cooper hummed, eyeing Harry from the corner of his eye.

Harry straightened up from his position and stretched, his shirt riding up and giving Cooper a teasing view. The black haired man didn't even know what he was doing.

Daringly, Cooper's hand shot out and a finger ran across the exposed skin. Harry let out a shocked squeak and quickly lowered his arms.

"Wha-"

Harry was quickly yanked down behind the desk as Cooper hid them both from sight. His back was pressed against the floor as the taller man hovered over him, both nervous but determined.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while," Cooper said before swooping down and pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry lay there shocked, his mouth parting in surprise. Cooper took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into the warm cavern, coaxing the other lax tongue into movement. Hesitantly, Harry wrapped his arms around Cooper's shoulders, tightening his hold as the other man's hand wandered down his waist and rested against Harry's hip as their activity continued for several more minutes.

Then nimble fingers were suddenly at his chest, undoing his buttoned shirt as quickly as possible. Cooper smiled into the kiss before pulling back slightly to give the other man better access. He quickly tugged at Harry's own top, separating their bodies for a few moments to relieve themselves of their shirts.

"Lift your body," Cooper murmured as he settled back on his heels.

Harry, in a daze, arched up to allow his trousers and pants to be taken off. Cooper marveled at how pliant the CSI was but he didn't complain. Instead he found himself hardening even more, if that was at all possible.

"Dan," Harry warned as Cooper took his time.

The tech shot him a grin as he unbuckled his belt, shimmying out of his trousers and pants wih ease. Cooper didn't wait, throwing their clothes away from them, he moved back onto Harry's body, both letting out a moan as their erections rubbed against each other. Harry panted, eyes pleading as he stared up at Cooper. The man knew exactly what the CSI wanted.

Without any hesitation Cooper tilted Harry's hips up again, running his hand up the man's thigh, before moving behind and pressing his finger against Harry's pucker. Harry tugged at his partner's hair, his hands grabbing anything it can. Cooper bit the other man's lip, roughly pushing his finger into Harry, swallowing the slightly pained moan. He wiggled the apendage, quickly finding _that _spot which caused Harry to let out a strangled cry.

"Hurry!" Harry demanded.

Cooper chuckled, slipping in another finger and ignoring the pained look that flitted across Harry's face, instead focusing on stretching the man enough to take in something much larger. He teasingly touched the bundle of nerves that continuously sent Harry crazy. The man was writhing below him, throwing his head from side to side.

"Please," Harry gasped out. "Please..."

"I don't want to hurt you," Cooper said. "Well," he grinned, "not too much."

He finally shoved his finger into Harry's hole, watching the man's face intently for any signs of discomfort. Harry only let out another moan, moving his body as he tried to get the digits to move inside him. Cooper smirked, stretching Harry a bit before pulling his fingers back out, the latter of which whined at the loss. Aligning himself, Cooper stared down at Harry, enjoying the raw emotions that lined the wizard's face.

"Dan..." Harry begged.

With a decidedly wicked grin, Cooper slammed himself into Harry.

Harry arched up with a loud cry of pain and pleasure before biting his lip hard enough to bleed as he tried to hold in his moan. He chanced a look to the windowed doors, watching as several people walked past. His heart rate accelerated as the thought of being caught excited him as well as making him feel nervous. Cooper himself liked to use Harry's neck and chest to keep his own noises muffled, drawing blood and pleasure from Harry's body as he pounded into the man.

Suddenly Cooper flipped them over, Harry now being the one on top. The latter a little disorientated before giving out a loud cry as he was lifted up off of Cooper before being roughly impaled back onto the organ, his prostate being hit hard. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he gave up being quiet.

Various people of faculty glanced in, craning their necks and getting a view of the two naked bodies before either blushing or raising their eyebrows, leaving the two busy men alone.

Cooper had snaked his hand down Harry's body and wrapped one hand round Harry's prick, jerking his wrist and rubbing the skin. Harry felt tears in his eyes as he threw his head back.

"Dan," Harry chanted as he neared the edge.

Cooper smirked and stopped the movement of his hand, tightening his hold at the base, refusing the green-eyed man to come.

Harry continued to ride the body beneath him, his bundle of nerves hit and rubbed repeatedly and if it wasn't for the tightened grip on his member, he would have had his orgasm long ago. Whimpering out a plea, Harry felt Cooper reach between him with his other hand and rub his sacs each time he pulled up. Harry got a squeeze and a tug in warning.

A sob slipped past his lips as he was continueously denied his release.

If Harry had looked, he would have seen Ryan hesitate and stop walking before slowly making his way towards them, misinterpreting their noises for something else entirely.

"Please... Please..." Harry moaned loudly.

Cooper watched Harry's face avidly, enjoying every little sound that went out of his mouth. He could feel his own release building and he reluctantly let go of Harry.

It took everything that Harry had not to scream as he lost himself to the waves of pleasure that crashed over him, making his body shake. His muscles tightened and spasmed almost painfully around Cooper, forcing him over the edge and come deep inside the other man, still having a firm grip on Harry's hips that were rocking erratically.

"Oh God!"

If Cooper wasn't drowning in sheer bliss, he would have thrown Harry off him and tried to collect the tattered remains of his dignity whilst trying to explain his behaviour. As it was, he couldn't and decided to bite the inside of his cheek in both embarrassment and to hold back another moan as Harry's channel gave another squeeze as the man above him tensed.

"Ryan!" Harry shouted in surprise.

"No- Oh dear sweet... No." Ryan span round, his back to them. "My eyes! Never- Why?"

Harry's answer came out slightly breathless as he tried to steady himself, ready to collapse.

"Didn't know you'd walk in on us..."

Apparently he and Ryan were thinking along the same lines because the man let out a choking noise.

"Work place... Anyone could have..."

Ryan paused and shot a quick glance behind him, noticing Harry's swaying form.

"I'll... er... be with Delko. Bye!"

With that, Ryan pushed open the door and practically ran from the room. Harry pulled himself up off of Cooper and dropped onto the man, boneless, his arms no longer able to keep him up. They both breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Their face both red from exertion and from embarrassment.

"Now?" Harry gasped out.

"Why... not?" Cooper challenged.

"Fired." Harry choked out.

"Not a chance," Cooper sighed, getting his breathing under control. "No one here will mention it."

Harry snorted. "Probably because we scarred them."

"Then let them be scarred." Cooper shot back. "Anyway, you look so sexy when you come." Cooper whispered into the shorter man's ear, enjoying the shiver he earned.

Harry gently pushed the other man away, moving to pick up his trousers from under the desk. Next to him, Cooper was doing the same.

"Next time could we do it in a little less exposed place?" Harry murmured.

"I think Wolfe will think twice before walking back in here without first knocking." Cooper chuckled. "Delko knew better."

Harry paused from buttoning up his shirt.

"Eric sent him here on purpose." Harry groaned. "He knew that Ryan would see us."

Cooper didn't answer, instead he pulled Harry towards him, restricting his movement. Harry nervously glanced outside the window, watching as people passed but not once looked in.

"He'll be ringing me soon," Harry murmured as Cooper nibbled his neck. "Ry-Ryan's in need of th-those results."

Harry gasped as Cooper squeezed him through his trousers.

"Nugh... Ahh..." Harry whimpered as he found himself hardening again.

Harry bucked, wincing slightly as Cooper bit into his neck, sucking at the skin before pulling away completely. Harry hissed in protest as the hand on his trousers moved away. He glared as Cooper smirked, his fingers buttoning up the rest of Harry's shirt.

"You need to go find Wolfe and give him the name of the suspect."

Cooper walked over to the printer grabbed the paper which had the face on it. Going back to Harry's side, Cooper passed the sheet to the aroused man.

"You better go." He said. "See you later?"

For the first time, Cooper wasn't the confident tech that fucked and teased Harry not so long ago but instead a hesitant man that didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Later." Harry agreed as he willed away his erection.

He doubted that he would look at Horatio and Tripp the same way again for a while but it did solve his little problem. Harry looked up suddenly grinned.

"And next time it so it's Eric who catches us."

Cooper laughed and nodded his head, watching from his position by his chair as Harry waved and walked out, flipping open his phone as he did so.

"Exhibitionist!" Cooper shouted after him.

"You love it!"

"That I do." Cooper whispered with a smile.

********

---

The end!


End file.
